The present invention relates to a video editing system.
As computers decrease in price and increase in processing power, software-based computer-implemented video editing systems are being purchased by more consumers. Such computer-implemented video editing systems manipulate video data in a digital format, such as the Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) compression format MPEG-2.
A conventional user interface for controlling a video editing system permits a user to select a clip of the video segment being edited. The selected video clip may then be copied or cut and pasted into another video segment. A conventional user interface can include a timeline bar with a fixed length, and two markers or other indicia in the timeline bar to represent the beginning and end of the selected clip. In order to select the video clip from the source video, the user may need to play the source video, stop the video at the frame where the user wishes to start the clip, mark the starting frame, resume playing the video, stop the video again where the user wishes to end the clip, and mark the ending frame. Some users can find these conventional interfaces confusing, unintuitive, inefficient, time-consuming or difficult to master.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,597,375 discloses a user interface for selection of a video clip in a video editing system that includes a first control element, a first video window, a second control element, and a second video window. The first control element is positioned to select a starting frame of a video clip from a video data source. The first video window is operatively coupled to the first control element to display the starting frame of the video clip. The second control element is positioned to select an ending frame of the video clip. The second video window is operatively coupled to the second control element to display the ending frame of the video clip simultaneously with the display of the starting frame in the first video window. The first video window updates dynamically as the first control element is moved, and the second video window updates dynamically as the second control element is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,354 discloses a microprocessor having a first processor core and a second processor core. The first core includes a first processing block. The first processing block includes an execution unit suitable for executing a first type of instruction. The second core includes a second processing block. The second processing block includes an execution unit suitable for executing an instruction if the instruction is of the first type. The processor further includes a shared execution unit. The first and second processor cores are adapted to forward an instruction to the shared execution unit for execution if the instruction is of a second type. In one embodiment, the first type of instruction includes fixed point instructions, load/store instructions, and branch instructions and the second type of instruction includes floating point instructions.